deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
William the Conqueror/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by BattleGames1) No battle written unfortunately Expert's Opinion Sun Tzu's losing streak continues here as William's weapons and armour proved to be far superior to most of the Chinese general's arsenal such as the Composite Crossbow which offered William's men greater range than the Chu-Ko-Nu; add to that William's greater experience as a combat-oriented general and the Conqueror claims easy victory. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch if you wish. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by Goddess of Despair) William the conqueror Hannibal Barca William examined his land with pride, he fought hard for Britain and no one would take it from him. His men continued to set up camp as their king watched their progress. He was pleased in his triumph over the British, but something told him that he was not done; that a greater adversary needs to be defeated. He turned away from the camp and looked once more over the meadow when a stray ray of sunlight caught his eye. He turned his head and examined a small group of warriors, covered in bronze. His attention was quickly drawn to their beast, a large monstrosity that even he had never seen before. He signaled his men to load the catapult. Hannibal and his forces continued to march through the area when Hannibal’s officer caught his attention. He pointed to the hills, specifically at a large machine that was being moved into position. He examined the men closely, they wore Roman-like armor yet they appear to have different weapons. Hannibal began to wonder who this adversary was but his thoughts were interrupted when a colossal stone was hurled from the enemy' device, slamming into the ground next to him. Dirt was thrown all over and the elephant began to panic. The beast broke away from Hannibal’s control and stomped on one of his Carthaginians as it charged up to William’s men. “Reload!” called William to his men as they rolled up a second boulder. The elephant continued its charge to William’s line, making some of his men panic. His looked on in disappointment as his knight carrying the ammunition dropped the stone. It rolled down the hill and slammed into the elephant’s head. The beast cried out in pain and turned away from the Normans and ran directly down the hill towards Hannibal. Hannibal turned to his men “Javelins!” he yelled as his men in unison threw soliferrums at the charging animal. One soliferrum hit the creature in its eye and another in the leg bringing this ancient battle tank to the ground. William’s men reloaded and fired the catapult once more, crushing a Carthaginian under a massive boulder. William ordered his crossbowmen to fire bolts at Hannibal, the bolts meet masculata or shields and merely were bouncing off. Hannibal ordered his men to ready soliferrums and hasten their approach. The crossbow men fire another volley and the second they begin to reload Hannibal’s men hurl their javelins, each meeting the vulnerable troops with deadly accuracy. Hannibal’s men unsheathe their swords as the Norman knights get the last of their catapult ammunition. William orders his men to roll down the boulder, crushing a Carthaginian who is to slow to move out of the way. One Norman unsheathes his broadsword as another grabs his shield before Hannibal and his soldier confront them. The first Norman slashed high with his broadsword but the Carthaginian blocked it with his shield and followed up by thrusting his falcata into his chest. Hannibal thrusted his falcata at the second Norman, who blocked with his shield. He thrusted his broadsword into Hannibal, but the masculata armor protects him from the would be death blow. Hannibal slashed the Norman knight in across the cheek, drawing blood. He slashed once more, this time cutting the Norman’s throat to pieces. William unsheathed his broadsword and calmly approached a charging Carthage soldier. He blocked as slash from his falcata and shoved him to the ground. Before the man could react William slammed his broadsword onto the man’s head. Hannibal moved towards William, falcata and shield in hand as the Norman king lifted his sword from the dying Carthage warrior. Hannibal slashed high, but William parried and counter slashed at Hannibal’s chest; yet once again the masculata holds and keeps the Carthage warrior alive. Hannibal shoved William back with his shield but William was unfazed and striked the shield hard enough to make a bone in his arm snap. William slashed horizontally but Hannibal backed away in time to avoid decapitation. Hannibal rushed forward and slashed at William, but the chainmail deflected the slash leaving Hannibal wide open. William slammed his broadsword onto Hannibal’s helmet, crushing the Carthaginian’s skull. Hannibal fell to his knees as William decapitated him with a final slash. He sheathed his sword and looked once more onto his new kingdom. Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle and the warriors were neck and neck during voting but William the Conqeror earned his victory here. When it came to physicality William had the advantage but with tactics Hannibal was shown to be more tactical. His elephant was a powerful psychological weapon but it could become startled and rampage Hannibal's troops instead of his opponent. William's long range weapon could be reloaded and is more accurate. His short range weapon was longer and weights more allowing it to be more lethal. Hannibal's only real advantage was the war elephant but even that ended up playing out against him. Hannibal simply can't compete with a warrior with a 1,000 year advantage in technology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. William Wallace (by Goddess of Despair) William the conqueror William Wallace Wallace and his highlanders are approaching William the conqueror’s camp. Wallace saw the Normans as a threat and readied his ball and chain. “Who are you?” William asked before attacking. “I am Wilgelm the conqueror, king of England.” Wallace heard enough and threw his ball and chain at the Norman, but he missed and instead smashed a Norman soldier. Wallace lifted a targe and a warhammer as his highlanders armed themselves with claymores and hammers. William the conqueror rallied his men and two charged at the highlanders. The two forces got close to one another but the Normans turned quickly and retreated. Wallace’s men pursued but one stopped to lift a ball and chain thrown by Wallace. The Normans suddenly stop running and crouch as William and another Norman fired two crossbow bolts, the first ramming into a highlander’s face, the second hitting ones shoulder. The wounded highlander looks up and is quickly met with a strike from a Dane axe. William the conqueror and his Norman crossbowman begin to reload whenever a ball and chain smacks into the Norman crossbowman’s face. Wallace charged at a Norman he blocked a horizontal slash from a broadsword with his targe, he then slammed the warhammer blunt end into the man’s shield, making a dent. The Norman slashed vertically at Wallace but the Scotsman blocked the blade with his targe, and smashed his hammer’s spike into the man’s lower chest. He fell down, roaring in pain before being silenced with a blow to the head. William the conqueror lifted his crossbow, now reloaded, and fired a bolt into a highlander’s throat. A highlander and a Norman were dueling. The highlander smashed the claymore vertically onto the Norman shield. The Norman shrugged off the blade, and slashed with his Dane axe, but it didn’t penetrate the chainmail. The highlander striked again and knocked the axe out of the Norman’s hand. The Norman drew his broadsword and thrusted at the highlander, who steps aside and slashes vertically onto the man’s head, demolishing the skull. The highlander turns and is met with a thrust to the throat. William tore the blade out of the highlander’s throat and looked at Wallace. Wallace charged at the Norman, targe in front of him. The Norman readied his shield to receive the charge and to his surprise, the targe blade penetrates the shield, only inches away from the conqueror’s chest. Wallace striked the shield with his hammer’s blunt end, the Norman responded by thrusting his broadsword into Wallace’s shoulder. Wallace took a few steps back, dropping his shield, as did the conqueror. Wallace retrieved a fallen highlander’s claymore and charged at the Norman. He thrusted the blade aiming at the man’s heart, but the Norman side steps and strikes the blade’s handle, barely missing his fingers. Wallace dropped the claymore and drew his dirk, the last weapon he had. Wallace charged at the Norman once more, but was unable to close the range fast enough and the conqueror thrusted his sword into Wallace’s chest. Wallace fell down to his knees in pain as he looked up to see the broadsword thrusted into his throat. Kicking the rebel back, he looked down onto the outlaw and turned to return to his camp. Expert's Opinion The fight was decently close, but the conqueror prevailed over the rebel. The main reason for this was for his crossbow having better accuracy and fire rate then the ball and chain, and since he was the more tactical combatant. His broadsword can out reach the hammer and his shield were lighter. Another thing to look at is the successfulness of these warriors. Wallace was unable to conquer Britan, his opponent however, did just that. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage